


APHELION | miya atsumu [HIATUS]

by vogonpoetry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Humor, I'll update the tags as I go, Miya Atsumu Swears, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Miya Osamu, hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy vibes, kita is a spaceship, reader is a badass motherfucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogonpoetry/pseuds/vogonpoetry
Summary: You weren't supposed to live past Friday, but Miya Atsumu had bigger plans for the two of you. Like prying the fate of the universe from a rotten emperor's fist and mercilessly bullying his twin Osamu. And maybe falling in love. Not necessarily in that order.[ f!reader-insert + space!au ; officially on HIATUS because i wrote most of this without planning beforehand and realised nothing rlly works LOL !! ]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. hardly innocent

Atsumu, or whatever the fuck he just said his name was, held Chief Justice Galloop D'Loop's infuriated gaze with an unyielding stare.

You stood with your back facing the judge's bench, slack jawed, eyes burning holes into the bottle blond's figure.

"Pardon me?" the Chief Justice barked, slamming his reptilian hands on the wooden desk.

"It's yer court but I s'pose I could," Atsumu replied with a smirk, looking over at the various organisms occupying the jury box through a half-lidded gaze. Considering how your case was the most high-profile in years, the fact that it was stuffed with influential names wasn't much of a surprise. A few were scandalised by his blatant disrespect towards one of the most powerful lifeforms in the universe. Some, however, you noted with distaste, looked positively _charmed_. And you knew that this strange court-crasher could tell.

Chief Justice Galloop D'Loop's pudgy face turned from green to purple as he spluttered, struggling to recover from Atsumu's insolence. Mischief took reign of Atsumu's fox-like features.

"Fine, fine, I'll say it again, ya deaf pile of slime," he conceded, though the mirth never left his smooth voice. "I, Atsumu of Inarizaki, am in possession of evidence that'll clear––" he pointed a calloused finger in your direction "–– this _poor_ , _innocent_ creature of the crimes she's been sentenced to die for!"

You wanted scoff–– you were hardly innocent. As you recalled, you remembered every single "crime" you were charged with when Chief Justice Galloop D'Loop read them out loud: trespassing government territory (they were asking for it when they announced the designs for their new spaceships), stealing government property (re: new spaceships), illegally accessing classified government documents (you _did_ discover and expose that massive embezzlement case that resulted in considerable chaos), cable piracy (how else were you to keep up with the Kardashians?), assaulting an Imperial Guardsman (he asked for it when he got... _handsy_ ). There were more.

Just like they did when he made his grand entrance, the public gallery burst into whispers and chatter again. Even the creatures who had packed themselves into the balconies hanging above were bustling with noise. Atsumu found your gaze and winked. The wink, however, did not come without an underlying meaning: _let me handle this_.

Who _the fuck_ was this guy?

Even after painstakingly raking through your memories for a name to assign to his face, the only thing you could state with confidence was still that you had never met this man in your life. _Okay, universe, you got me_. You studied Atsumu again.

He was undoubtedly humanoid like you. Floppy, dyed blond hair topped his diamond-shaped face. His honeyed skin was complimented with spirited brown eyes and a tall nose that curved upwards at the tip. Although his face screamed "boyishly charming", the rest of Atsumu's towering body was filled out with lean muscle. He looked every bit of an athlete–– no wonder he was confident barging into the Intergalactic Supreme Court. He could probably fight his way out, or at least _go out_ with a good fight.

Chief Justice Galloop D'Loop banged his gavel on the desk. "Order!" he yelled. "You interrupt my court _after_ the ruling is made, disrespect my honour, and invoke chaos amongst the gallery–– and you expect me to consider your unreviewed, unapproved evidence?"

"Correct," Atsumu replied with a lazy smile. After a few silent beats passed, he faltered, and for a brief moment his eyes darted to the ceiling with a look akin to irritation. He licked his lips. "I, Atsumu of Inarizaki, say that if you, Chief Justice, even care a lick 'bout justice like yer name suggests, you'll listen to what I, Atsumu of Inarizaki, haveta say. 'Cause that's what I'm here for. Justice. And this court of yers ain't got none of it right now." The room fell silent, each individual undoubtedly contemplating the point just made.

Your eyes narrowed. You had finally figured out what game this Inarizakian was playing at.

He was stalling.

Atsumu looked at the chief justice pointedly. Seeing that the Chief Justice would remain silent–– but _fuming_ –– in his seat, the human opened his mouth again to speak. Amusement rushed through your veins. You couldn't wait to hear what he had planned. Even if his show was undoubtedly going to fail spectacularly, at least you'd die amused.

"See, yer honour, three years ago I was just a naive sixteen-year-old younglin'," Atsumu said. "I liked what every other naive sixteen-year-old Inarizakian boy liked: fatty tuna, chasin' skirts–– well, some boys like chasin' trousers, but this story ain't about them–– and an Inarizakian sport where ya toss and spike a bouncy ball over a net called volleyball."

"Volleyball is _not_ exclusive to Inarizaki," the Chief Justice interrupted, banging the gavel once again. "Get to your point, boy."

A flash of that irritated look returned to the blond performer's face, but he quickly smoothed it over. "I was sayin' before I was rudely interrupted, I liked a lot of things. But one day, somethin' changed," he paused for dramatic effect. The gallery, the jury, and even the Chief Justice were all on the edge of their seats. Expertly, he controlled peoples' attention–– he was like the conductor of a human orchestra, a puppeteer of marionettes. "I heard a noise, comin' from above." He pointed at the ceiling, eyes wide as if he were reliving the memory. He furrowed his thick brows, then slowly cupped a hand to his ear.

"Can ya hear it?" he whispered. "It sounds like..."

Suddenly, you heard it. That familiar sound of a rumbling engine–– _a spaceship?_ –– registered in your brain. Not one millisecond later, you felt a firm body jump over yours, and then the sound of something crashing through the marble ceiling.

Screams filled the air as the court erupted in chaos _again_ , organisms of all colours and shapes dodging falling pieces of marble _._ A pair of strong arms slithered behind your knees and shoulders and hoisted you into the air. A flash of yellow hair. Warm brown eyes. Everything was a blur. Eventually, in the midst of your disorientation, you found yourself on the metallic floor of a spaceship.

"GO!" you heard a male yell.

A hatch shut somewhere close by. The rumbling of the floor beneath you intensified before you felt a quick burst of pressure against your body–– and then weightlessness.

With your cheek still pressed against the cool floor, you closed your eyes in relief, knowing you were finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks for giving APHELION a shot. this fic was inspired by a tumblr post by @ sstrangeprompts, in case the premise seems familiar. i'm planning on updating this fic at least once a week, but since it's summer vacation i may update more often than that. happy reading and have a great day!


	2. certain death

You had to admit, Atsumu's spaceship was quite nice. It was, after all, a Kita One–– despite the white shuttle's narrow, streamlined body for reduced drag, its interior was designed to fit four residence quarters with fully functional bathrooms, a lounge, a miniature kitchen, and cockpit. In short, the Kita One was an elite spaceship. You narrowed your eyes at the twins sitting across the coffee table, wondering where they got the money for it. But opening with a question like that _right_ after they saved you from certain death would've been rude.

After piloting the three of you out of the Gubernare District and into friendly territory, Osamu, the silver-haired twin, had left the ship on autopilot and called for a "team meeting" in the lounge.

"Miya Osamu," he said, shaking your hand with a firm grip. His palms were a lot smoother than Atsumu's. The gears turned in your head as you speculated that while Atsumu was the brawn, Osamu was the brains behind the operation. "Pleasure to meetcha." He gestured at his brother, who sat with his seat reclined as far as it would go, legs haphazardly spread apart. "And you've already met Atsumu, who was talkin' up a storm in court back there."

"You shoulda seen their faces, Samu," Atsumu commented, eyes lighting up at the memory of his performance. "I shoulda gone into actin' or somethin'. I already got the looks for it. It's like I was made for attention."

The corners of your lips twitched upwards at his words. _He's not wrong. Both of them are quite attractive_.

"... even when you missed yer cue twice, I still made the show go on."

Osamu winced, probably recalling his mistakes. The regret morphed into irritation, though, and he managed to shoot back a retort, "Oi, shut yer trap! I haven't forgotten yer slip-up back in Mujinazaka!" You thought back to Atsumu's performance in court. _Was the second time that part when the Chief Justice asked about his evidence? What was the first?_

By the time the shouting between the twins died down, you felt two pairs of brown eyes land on your face, studying your features curiously. 

You wondered what they were thinking.

Feeling awkward under their wordless dissection, you hastily introduced yourself, throwing in your age and origin planet for good measure. "And thank you both for saving my ass from being ejected into space without protective gear, though I'm still confused why you did that," you admitted.

Osamu immediately turned his face towards Atsumu, shifting the responsibility of explaining the situation at hand onto the blond's (very broad) shoulders.

"Well," Atsumu drawled, shooting daggers at his twin, "y'see, we need yer help for a mission of ours."

Your eyebrow quirked up at "mission". Mirroring Atsumu's languid posture, you crossed your arms in front of your chest and made yourself comfortable on the white lounge sofa. Though you were curious about its details, the bigger question in your mind was centred around your mysterious rescue. What about this mission could have led two agents to save your life–– breaking at least fifty-six universally enforced statutes while they were at it? Surely they'd known that if they had failed, they would most definitely would have been executed, or worse, sent to _Australia_ (the planet, not the country).

"Why me?"

Atsumu gaped. "Whaddya mean 'why me', woman? Were ya dozin' off when Loopy Loop read all yer charges?" he exclaimed, disbelief written over his chiselled features. You liked that his face was always loud with emotion. Not only did it make reading him unbelievably easy, but it was also a pleasant change from the types of people your occupation forced you to rub elbows with. Despite his brash and cocky persona, you felt that Miya Atsumu, at the core, was unadulteratedly authentic. Osamu, on the other hand, seemed more complex. A little more guarded. Judging by his improvised show at court, Atsumu was quick-witted. But you had a feeling that Osamu was _cunning_.

Clearly, your reputation preceded you. Entertaining a smug grin, you pushed aside your inner musings and you refocused on the conversation at hand. But what kind of trouble were these twins up to if they needed _your_ help? "No, idiot, tell me about this mission. Why do you need _me_ specifically?"

Atsumu narrowed his eyes. Sensing an argument on the horizon, Osamu suddenly butted in. "We're with the V League," he explained quickly, watching your face for a reaction. "That's how we learned aboutcha." He still hadn't answered your question, but it was a start towards something. 

An onslaught of memories rushed through your mind at the sound of that name–– some pleasant, but most unsavoury. Though it'd been a while since you last worked as an agent for the League, you could still remember your former teammates vividly. Even if they would turn to airheads during off-hours, you missed them terribly. The League itself, however, could fuck itself.

Neither of the twins missed the change in your demeanour. "Got yerself a history with the League, eh?" Atsumu noted with a razor sharp gaze.

"Perhaps," you said slowly. Your eyes locked with his, daring him to prod further... not like he'd get anywhere.

Osamu sighed. It looked like he'd have to do the explaining anyway, even if it was Atsumu who had suggested recruiting you in the first place. "A few weeks ago, the League received intel detailin' the Imperial Crown's plan to start a third interplanetary war." Osamu drummed a rhythm you speculated to be some kind of code atop the coffee table. The glass surface suddenly lit up, becoming an interactive touchscreen. Osamu tapped on the map icon by his side. A holographic replica of the galaxy you were currently cruising through suddenly projected from the screen. When it transformed into another, you noticed how Osamu had entered something into the keyboard on the screen.

Impressive.

You studied the galaxy in front of you, recognising many of the planets by their attributes. You'd even noticed Inarizaki tucked all the way in the depths of the galaxy, the unassuming black-and-white planet spinning peacefully. This wasn't your home galaxy, no, but you'd spent enough time hopping from planet to planet to recognise its channels and grooves. "Haikyuu," you said. "This is the Haikyuu Galaxy."

Atsumu nodded, taking back control of the conversation. If he'd noticed your familiarity with this foreign galaxy, he didn't point it out. "Ever since Karasuno instated Ukai as King, the jackass Emperor's been in a sweat. Y'know that Karasuno's been tryin' to get a seat in the House of Lords since their fall from grace a century ago. For the longest time, we were told it was 'cause the Karasuno prince at the time defiled the Emperor's daughter. Turns out, that rumour was false."

Your jaw dropped.

"It was 'cause the king of Shiratorizawa paid the Emperor for a buncha seats in the House and he just happened to kick most of Karasuno's lords out. Ya might be wonderin', wouldn't Karasuno fight for their seats? Well, the Emperor cut the King a deal. Told him he'd give their seats back on top of special voting privileges if they paid double their taxes for an indefinite time... but then both the old Emperor and Karasuno King died and the truth about the deal was forgotten. Now that Karasuno's got new leadership, they're gearin' up to fight like they shoulda done decades ago. Intel says they've allied with Nekoma and Fukurodani, and they're plannin' on forcin' the Emperor's hand."

"And I'm guessing the Emperor's not having it," you said dryly.

"Not at all," Osamu confirmed. "He's conspirin' with Shiratorizawa to declare war on Aoba Johsai." The silver-haired twin noted the confusion on your features. "Seijoh's got a centuries-old alliance with Fukurodani. And since Shiratorizawa's on the west of Seijoh, the war not only leaves Karasuno down one ally, it also means––"

"––Seijoh's eastern channel will be completely open for the Imperial Army to march through without notice to crush Karasuno's rebellion," Atsumu finished his twin's sentence. Witnessing the cliché come to life would've roused an amused snicker from you on any other day, but your mind was still reeling from the twins' avalanche of information. The plan was diabolical. Genius, but diabolical. Millions of lives would perish–– and for what?

One senile old man's treasury.

"You're fucking kidding," you seethed. "Who else is aware of the Emperor's plans?"

Like Osamu earlier, Atsumu deliberately turned to his twin. _Ah, the twins' official act of shirking responsibility._ But unlike Atsumu earlier, Osamu returned the stare. They looked at each other with equal stubbornness, comically communicating with subtle eye movements.

"Who else," you asked again, this time gritting your teeth, "is aware of the Emperor's plans?"

Osamu backed down first. _Cunning_ , you remembered from your original assessment. "Just us three," he said slowly.

You knew he was lying. The V League never sent fewer than six agents on missions. Sometimes teams even had entire backup squads. And you were picked up _after_ the twins were debriefed, meaning that even if Osamu had been telling his generously bent version of the truth, in actuality, the League was sending _two_ agents to stop an interplanetary war.

The last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"This is a suicide mission, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you had any thoughts while reading and/or kudos if you enjoyed what you've read so far! i'm open to all types of feedback. :D


	3. a one-way trip to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gang, today's chapter is a shallow dive into reader's background + atsumu/reader interactions to gear up for the next chapter where the plot picks up! also can y'all let me know if you feel like the story's moving a bit too slowly? i was wondering if i'd spent too long on all the explanations (i know, infodumps suck lol) but i also felt like a situation like this would call for a lot of explanation in the beginning.
> 
> i also changed a minor detail in the last chapter but i'll save you the trip back; to sum it up, you now hate the V League with a burning passion but you remember your teammates fondly LOL

An agonising silence fell over the lounge. For what seemed like eons, the only sound that your ears could pick up was the faintest hum of the Kita’s generators.

It was hard to picture what in the universe Atsumu and Osamu had done to get themselves assigned a _suicide_ mission. Perhaps you’d misread them. Even after closely scrutinising the twins for the third time, you still felt at a complete loss.

They didn’t even look _guilty_ . Osamu offered you a levelled gaze. Atsumu, with his head cocked to the side, studied you back with the faintest quirk of his lips. If anything, the twins seemed to say, _your point… ?_

“So it is,” you said flatly.

“We’ve… considered the possibility.” Resolution crossed Osamu’s face. Or was it plain stupidity?

A bitter laugh tumbled out of your mouth. “Oh, man,” you said dryly. “Alright, what is it? Playing hero because of childhood trauma? Need to prove yourself worthy of something?” You suddenly remembered that you were in a spaceship that cost more than a shard of solar plasma. “Rich and bored?”

Atsumu growled, lurching forward in his seat. “Now look here, lil’ miss––”

Unfazed, you continued to run your mouth with your eyes pinned on his face. “Just trying to understand why anyone in their right mind would see a mission like this through. If I were you I’d jump ship a––”

“Do we need a reason to not want people to die?” Osamu questioned.

 _What?_ A flashing pair of amber irises slipped into your stream of consciousness. The blood in your veins turn into ice. 

The Kita One lounge melted away. An all-too-familiar setting took its place, every detail unfolding perfectly before you like it had just happened yesterday.

The room that had been buzzing with chatter seconds ago suddenly fell silent at your outburst. It was the most anyone had heard you speak since the disaster on Balri. No one knew what to say, especially after the trauma you'd experienced. But then a boy with fiery hair opened his mouth. The words that followed burned themselves into your head. 

_“Why do we fight? Because in this universe it’s the only way to win. Do you need a reason to not want to lose?”_

“Oi,” Atsumu snapped.

_Huh. How odd._

Blinking a few times, you were thrown out of the League briefing room and back into the Kita One. “No,” you said numbly, remembering that you hadn’t answered Osamu’s question. “But people die anyway. You can’t save everyone.”

Osamu mulled over your words. While his twin’s features softened in contemplation, Atsumu’s only hardened. He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I dunno ‘bout you, but if I knew it’d be all for shit I’d rather die fightin’ till the end than live anyway,” he retorted.

Your face fell. His eyes widened by a fraction. Maybe he’d hit a sore spot. But before he could push it further, Osamu shot him a look. _Not now_ , it said. 

But you didn’t see that.

Instead, you saw a black hole–– _that_ black hole–– ripping through the fabric of spacetime in Balri. Your captain and vice-captain being devoured by that faceless beast. The soundless screams of your teammates. They were right: you were just too soft. Helpless. Incompetent. Injudicious. A disgrace.

And when your vision cleared and the twins came back into view, you thought you saw a flicker of your golden ticket to redemption. 

“I’ll think about joining,” you said slowly. “But I have two questions.”

“Fantastic,” Osamu said, lacing his fingers together. In that moment, a beeping noise echoed down the corridor and into the lounge. Apologetically, he added, “‘Tsumu’ll answer ‘em.” Ignoring the eyeroll thrown his way, the silver-haired twin stood up, clapped Atsumu on the back with a grin on his face, and headed his way towards a set of sliding doors.

You watched Osamu exit the room before shifting your gaze back to Atsumu, only to find his chestnut brown eyes already on you. The lounge fell silent as the two of you eyed each other warily.

“Firs––”

“If ya join us and ever hear some really odd yowlin’ late at night, it’s just ‘Samu singin’ in the shower.”

A beat passed. Confusion, followed by a wave of incredulity, washed over your features.

“‘Course I sing too, but it won’t sound like a right disaster, y’know. I’ve been compared to Squaatootwhong Hemidemisemiquaver a couple times. I dunno how we’re so different. Sometimes I think he’s adopted.”

To your surprise, you let out a snicker. And then it turned into a chuckle. And when you saw that Atsumu was proudly laughing at _his own joke_ like a complete idiot, your chuckle turned into full-blown laughter, and like air in an untied balloon, the tension in the room deflated with a _whoosh_.

When the two of you had calmed down, Atsumu leaned comfortably back into his seat. “Now that ya don’t look like yer ‘boutta skin me,” he said, crossing his legs ankle-over-knee, “whatcha got for me in that lil’ head of yers?”

 _Ah_. That’s what his little monologue was for. Though you felt the urge to read into his act (of kindness? Strategy? Something else?), you had more pressing questions you needed answers to.

“How’d you guys land yourself in this mess?”

He sighed. “It’s not as cool of a story as yer assumin’.” Raising a brow, you leaned forward.

“You know how the League works. Nothin’s ever personal–– it’s all about skill,” he began, pausing to check if you agreed. Seeing you nod, he continued. “Me and ‘Samu... we did a little _too_ well on our last mission and I guess the higher ups thought we’d be their best shot at completing this one with the fewest deaths.” There was no mirth in his words, not a trace of pride in his eyes, not a single twitch to his lips. It was just an objective observation of something most unfortunate.

“I was expecting more treachery and angst.”

“Don’t worry,” Atsumu said while typing on the coffee table screen. “I saved it for this bit.” Up sprung a holographic message from V League HQ. The top of the note was embellished with the League’s insignia: two crossed swords in front of a flaming sun. Seeing the crest that you’d once sworn undying loyalty to a year after you broke that oath certainly didn’t evoke a warm feeling in your chest, to say the least. You cast your discomfort away with a light shake of your head. _Don’t get distracted_.

As your eyes roamed over the document, your brows knitted together.

“Our directives,” Atsumu said. “Bet that was yer second question, too.” It was. But you didn’t hear a word he said, silently moving over to his side of the table with your heart beating slightly faster than normal.

And when you saw what was on his side, your jaw dropped.

You had no words.

The message, too, had no words.

Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu were on a one-way trip to hell. And they’d be free-styling it the entire way down.

“You’re fucked,” you finally uttered.

To your utmost surprise and irritation, the blond beside you let out a completely carefree laugh. “Maybe.” You whipped your head around in astonishment, catching the amusement on his face give way to more wicked hues.

Setting a cocky, half-lidded gaze upon your face, he said, “That’s where you come in.”


End file.
